


subtle

by humanveil



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Prompt: Smiles/Laughter.





	subtle

**Author's Note:**

> this _was_ meant to be a fill for my [kinktober drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/series/837735), but there's nothing remotely kinky about it, so i scrapped it from the series.

If Danny’s honest, it’s Roy’s smile.

It elicits the same reaction each time—a flip of his gut, a burst of pride. It’s an accomplishment, to bring out those dimples.

It also stirs something in the pit of his stomach, something like arousal, or want. He tells himself that that’s stupid, that he just likes seeing Roy happy.

Only then Roy smiles at him again, and he’s looking at him like he can read Danny’s thoughts, like he _knows_. He leans forward, presses his mouth to Danny’s with a laugh, and Danny supposes that he’s never been good at subtle.


End file.
